Thousand Songs For You
by Hime Uguisu
Summary: For Vocaloid FF Award: SING. Kalimat yang pernah kau ucapkan terus terngiang di telingaku. Karena ingin melihat senyumanmu, aku ingin menjadi penyanyi seperti yang kau inginkan. Tapi mengapa balasan seperti ini yang kau berikan? LenRin, RnR


Saya kali ini gak buat fic dengan unsur bloody scene kok, sumpah! #plak

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid © **YAMAHA**

Thousand Songs For You© **Hime Uguisu**

Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, and Lily is not mine!

**Summary:**

For Vocaloid FF Award: SING. Kalimat yang pernah kau ucapkan terus terngiang di telingaku. Karena ingin melihat senyumanmu, aku ingin menjadi penyanyi seperti yang kau inginkan. Tapi mengapa balasan seperti ini yang kau berikan? LenRin, RnR

**Author's Note:**

Di sini Len sama Rin BUKAN SAUDARA. Jadi gomen, ini bukan fic incest ._.v

Lirik lagu di fic ini murni buatan saya :3

* * *

**Thousand Songs For You**

A

**Vocaloid Fanfic**

By

**Hime Uguisu**

For

**Indonesian Vocaloid Fanfiction Award: SING**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"Suaramu indah, aku merasa tenang saat mendengarkannya. Kurahap orang lain di luar sana juga dapat mendengarkannya." Kalimat itulah yang terus terngiang di telingaku. Len, orang yang sangat kucintai yang telah mengucapkan untaian kata itu. Ia mungkin tak sadar, karena kata-katanya itulah aku pun bercita-cita menjadi penyanyi.

Dulu kami selalu berjalan-jalan ke berbagai tempat indah bersama. Dengan kedua tangan kami yang saling bertaut dan menghangatkan. Tapi itu dulu. Saat ini, yang dapat kami lakukan hanyalah berkomunikasi saja.

Sejak lama Len dirawat di rumah sakit karena penyakit kanker yang dideritanya. Dan hal itu mampu membuat hatiku terasa hancur. Kami tak pernah berjalan bersama lagi. Senyuman serta tawa indahnya sudah jarang kudengar. Karena itu hatiku bagai tersesat di sebuah labirin kesedihan tanpa akhir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Len, buka mulutmu. Ayo bilang, 'aa'." Pintaku saat aku sedang menyuapi pemuda yang masih terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit itu. Ia terlihat sedikit merajuk.

"Kau selalu memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil, Rin!" protesnya. Aku hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Tidak, pemuda yang sangat kucintai ini bukanlah kekasihku. Kami tak pernah mempunyai hubungan seperti itu. Mungkin lebih tepatnya kami hanya sahabat. Ya, sahabat lebih indah daripada kekasih, kan?

Len tak mau mengikat hubungan kami. Karena ia selalu berkata itu hanya akan membuatku bersedih. Karena ia selalu berkata hidupnya tak akan lama lagi, jadi ia tak berhak mengikatku. Pemuda itu, selalu berhasil membuat air mataku terjatuh jika ia mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu.

"Tapi aku menyuapimu bukan karena menganggap kau anak kecil. Ini bukti peduliku padamu," balasku. Kembali sesendok bubur itu kusuapkan padanya. Ia memakannya dengan perlahan. Lalu setelahnya kami membiarkan keheningan yang mengisi waktu kami.

"Rin, katamu kau ingin jadi penyanyi, kan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Aku terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangguk.

"Iya. Memang kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi penyanyi jika kau hanya terdiam di sini mengurusiku? Harusnya kan kau mengejar cita-citamu itu," ujarnya setelah menghabiskan makanannya. Dia mulai lagi, berkata seperti ia akan mati dalam hitungan detik ke depan.

"Aku lebih suka di sini. Karena aku ingin menjadi penyanyi juga hanya karena ingin melihat kau tersenyum. Jadi, wajar kan jika sekarang aku ada di sini dan berusaha menghiburmu?" jawabku tenang. Tanganku menggenggam tangannya yang dingin dan pucat itu.

"Rin, kalau kau benar-benar ingin aku tersenyum, maka sebelumnya kau harus selalu tersenyum dulu. Memangnya kau pikir aku tidak tahu jika kau sering menangis saat aku tidur? Walau mataku tertutup, aku dapat mendengarnya." Tangannya menyentuh pipiku dengan lembut. Jadi selama ini ia tahu bahwa aku selalu menangis? Aku hanya.. akh, kenapa air mataku ini harus menetes di saat seperti ini sih?!

"Aku.. terlalu menyayangimu. Karena itu, aku tak mungkin bisa tersenyum saat melihat kau sakit seperti ini.." Aku mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan. Selama ini, aku sudah lelah memaksakan senyum di depannya, padahal jauh di lubuk hatiku.. aku ingin menangis dan menggantikan penderitaannya.

"Begitu juga aku. Jika melihatmu bersedih, maka aku akan semakin sakit. Jadi, bahagiakanlah dirimu sendiri terlebih dulu sebelum membahagiakanku," ucapnya. Hanya anggukan yang kuberikan padanya. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Saat ini, aku hanya membiarkan air mata ini menetes dengan sendirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tadi orang tua Len sudah datang menjenguknya, karena itu kuputuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka. Memberikan waktu bagi Len untuk bersama dengan keluarganya saja. Jadilah yang kulakukan saat ini hanya berjalan-jalan ke luar rumah sakit. Melangkahkan kedua kakiku dengan tak tentu arah. Hanya mengikuti jalanan lurus yang kupijaki.

Sampai akhirnya mataku tertuju pada sebuah perusahaan label rekaman yang lumayan ternama. Aku sudah sering melewati gedung ini sambil mencuri-curi pandang. Melihat-lihat beberapa penyanyi terkenal yang terkadang keluar masuk gedung itu. Semuanya tampak biasa saja, hingga _banner_ bertuliskan audisi menarik perhatianku.

Aku pun berjalan mendekati _banner _yang dipasang di dekat kaca depan gedung. Membaca huruf demi huruf yang tercetak di sana. Semakin banyak huruf yang ditangkap mataku, semakin berbinarlah tatapanku.

"Apa kucoba saja kesempatan ini, ya? Siapa tahu aku bisa lulus audisi dan dengan begitu.. aku dapat membuat Len senang!" seruku pada diri sendiri. Baiklah, sudah kuputuskan aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Segera aku memasuki gedung itu untuk mengambil formulir audisinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku berlari menuju rumah sakit setelah mengambil formulir di luar tadi. Langkah kakiku yang semula tampak lemas dan tanpa semangat, kini berlari dengan secepat yang kubisa. Senyuman lebar tak bisa lepas dari wajahku. Ingin kuberitahu pada Len soal audisi ini. Semoga ia senang.

"Len!" seruku saat membuka pintu kamar rawat inapnya. Ternyata di sana masih ada ibu Len. Wanita itu tersenyum ke arahku.

"Rin, kau terlihat bahagia sekali. Ada apa?" tanyanya lembut. Aku memang sudah sangat akrab dengan keluarga Len.

"Begini, minggu depan aku akan mengikuti audisi untuk penyanyi!" jawabku bersemangat. Mereka tampak terdiam, sepertinya mencerna kembali kata-kataku tadi. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian sebuah senyuman lebar sudah terlukis indah di wajah mereka berdua. Tepat seperti yang aku inginkan.

"Sungguh! Kau hebat, Rin! Baru beberapa saat lalu aku memintamu mengejar impianmu dan sekarang kau sudah melakukannya!" seru Len. Ia tertawa pelan.

"Wah, kau pasti bisa! Kalau Rin, tante yakin kau pasti bisa lulus audisi!" kini ibu Lenlah yang memberikan tanggapannya. Aku jadi salah tingkah jika dipuji seperti itu.

"Ini berkat Len juga kok," jawabku sambil mendudukkan diri di kursi terdekat.

"Aku kan tidak melakukan apa-apa," balas Len. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Jika bukan karena semangat darimu, sekarang aku pasti masih tak tahu mau jadi apa aku. Haha.." Kulihat wajahnya sedikit memerah karenanya. Len terlihat manis sekali.

"Bagaimana kalau Rin latihan di sini setiap hari? Agar kami dapat mendengar suaramu dan memberitahu di mana letak kekuranganmu?" Ibunya Len, tante Lily memberikan sebuah usulan.

"Tentu saja aku mau! Mohon bimbingan kalian, ya!" jawabku. Kami pun tertawa bersama. Tuhan, jika kau ingin mengabulkan salah satu permintaanku, maka biarkanlah waktu terhenti di saat-saat indah seperti sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku sudah lulus SMA sejak satu bulan lalu. Saat ini akupun belum memutuskan untuk masuk ke universitas. Karenanya di pagi hari seperti ini aku tak ada kegiatan yang berarti. Kuputuskan untuk segera ke rumah sakit, tempat Len berada sekarang.

"Selamat pagi!" sapaku saat membuka pintu kamar rawat inap Len itu. Kulihat ia sendirian di sana. Mendudukkan diri di ranjangnya sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

"Pagi, Rin," balasnya. Aku segera menarik kursi ke samping ranjangnya. Mendudukkan diri di sana.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini? Sudah makan belum?" Ini adalah beberapa pertanyaan yang selalu kutanyakan padanya. Len mengangguk.

"Tadi mama sudah menyuapiku. Yah, keadaanku biasa saja. Tak ada yang _special_ kok." Yaah, rupanya kegiatan menyuapi Len sudah keduluan oleh tante Lily. Jadi agak kecewa juga sih. "Rin, katanya kau mau latihan bernyanyi? Ayo kau coba sekarang!" pintanya tiba-tiba. Aku hanya tertawa hambar, bingung harus mulai dari mana.

"Menyanyikan lagu apa, dong?" tanyaku bingung. Len terlihat berpikir. Aku hanya menunggu jawaban hebat meluncur dari bibirnya. Tak lama kemudian ia menatap ke arahku dengan senyuman lebar.

"Bagaimana jika kita menciptakan lagu sendiri untuk kau nyanyikan nanti? Siapa tahu itu akan menambah nilai tersendiri untukmu, kan?" Hmm.. usulan yang baik menurutku. "Nanti kau bawa gitarmu ke sini. Kau yang membuat aransemen musiknya, dan aku akan membuatkan liriknya. Bagaimana? Kau tahu kan aku tidak begitu mengerti musik, hehe," jelasnya.

Gitar, ya? Aku bisa memainkannya kok. Lagipula Len kan memang pintar soal sastra, jadi mungkin ia akan melahirkan lirik-lirik yang indah.

"Aku setuju! Kubawa sekarang gitarnya, ya?!" Aku bertanya dengan antusias. Ia pun mengangguk. Untunglah rumahku memang tak terlalu jauh dari sini. Dan akupun segera berjalan keluar dari kamar itu. Menuju rumah untuk mengambil gitar, buku, dan sebuah pensil untuk menulis buah pikiran kami. Aku akan menyanyikan lagu buatan Len! Hanya memikirkannya saja membuatku senang sekali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Taraa.. gitarnya sudah di sini!" Aku menunjukkan gitar itu saat aku telah tiba kembali ke kamar Len. Kembali mendudukkan diriku seperti sebelumnya. Melihat Len tersenyum seperti itu benar-benar membuatku tak kuasa menahan senyumanku juga.

"Kalau begitu kita mulai dari kau yang menciptakan nadanya dulu!" usulnya. Aku memainkan pensil sambil berusaha memikirkan nadanya. Rupanya tak semudah yang kukira.

"Aku bingung. Coba kau nyanyikan nada awalnya dulu, baru setelahnya akan kupikirkan kelanjutannya." Kini Len yang tampak berpikir. Ia mulai bersenandung tanpa membuka bibirnya. Sepertinya ia sedang mencari nada pembuka yang bagus.

"_Kimi no egao wa sakura yori mo utsukushii mitai. Sono kuchi ga odoru, kimi to iu kotoba ga ii merodii ni naru_." Len mulai menyanyikan bait pertama. "Bagaimana? Kau bisa menemukan nadanya?" lanjutnya saat melihatku hanya tertegun menatapnya.

"Ah, iya! Baiklah, akan kucoba," jawabku setelah kembali tersadar setelah terpesona oleh Len tadi. Perlahan kumulai memetik gitarku, memang belum jelas nada yang kumainkan sih. Aku berusaha mengingat-ingat bagaimana nada yang dinyanyikan oleh Len tadi. Ketemu!

Jemariku mulai memetik gitar itu dengan jelas sekarang. "Kalau seperti ini pas tidak?" tanyaku meminta pendapatnya. Ia terlihat mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Pas! Aku suka.." Lagi-lagi ia mengucapkan kalimat yang menyenangkan hatiku dengan wajah yang lembut. Semakin membuatku meleleh rasanya. Aku pun mulai menuliskan kunci gitar serta liriknya di buku yang kubawa. Namun saat kami akan melanjutkan kegiatan itu, tante Lily datang dengan seorang dokter. Mereka mengatakan Len akan melakukan kemoterapi dulu. Aku mengerti.

"Rin, kau rekam saja nada gitarnya setelah kau berhasil menemukannya. Biar nanti kuselesaikan liriknya setelah ini," katanya. Aku juga ikut membantunya menaiki kursi roda, dan membiarkannya pergi bersama dokter dan tante Lily.

Sekarang aku hanya terdiam sendiri di sini dan memikirkan nada selanjutnya. Setelah satu jam kulewati dengan menulis coretan kunci gitar di buku, akhirnya aku selesai. Kunyalakan perekam di handphoneku dan mulai memainkan nada itu dengan gitarku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokkan harinya aku kembali ke rumah sakit. Tetapi saat aku membuka pintu kamar Len, kamar itu telah kosong. Panik, akupun berlari menghampiri perawat yang kebetulan lewat. Menanyakan ke mana Len. Jawaban yang diberikan perawat itu membuatku terdiam seketika.

"Len.. dipindahkan ke ruang ICU?" bisikku saat perawat itu telah pergi. Aku segera berlari menuju ruang ICU. Benar, di sana aku dapat melihat tante Lily berdiri di depan pintu ruang ICU. "Apa yang terjadi dengan Len?" tanyaku saat menghampiri tante Lily. Wanita itu terlihat sendu dengan jejak air mata di pipinya.

"Semalam Len batuk berdarah dan sesak napas, lalu dokter bilang ia bertambah parah. Karena itu ia dipindahkan ke sini untuk mendapatkan perawatan lebih intensif," jawab tante Lily berusaha terlihat tenang. Air mataku menetes dengan sendirinya tanpa kudapat berbicara apa-apa. "Len pasti baik-baik saja kok, Rin. Pasti," lanjutnya lagi. Berusaha menenangkanku, dan juga dirinya sendiri. Tapi yang membuatku lebih terkejut lagi adalah saat ia menyerahkan buku yang kemarin kami pakai.

"Len memintaku menyerahkannya padamu," ujarnya. Segera kuambil buku itu, lalu berlari keluar rumah sakit. Menuju taman belakang rumah sakit itu. Duduk sendirian di sana untuk menenangkan diri. Membuka buku itu perlahan. Di sana terdapat lanjutan lirik tulisan tangan Len.

Aku tersenyum melihat kesungguhannya. Tetapi yang membuatku sedih adalah saat kulihat bercak darah di sana. Apa ia memaksakkan dirinya demi menyelesaikan lirik untukku?

"Len bodoh!" umpatku sambil terus memeluk buku itu. Kau tak perlu memaksakkan dirimu demi aku!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari audisi pun tiba. Di sinilah aku, duduk di atas kursi sambil memegang gitar akustikku, di atas panggung. Para juri yang duduk di hadapanku membuatku bertambah gugup. Namun bayangan Len yang tersenyum senang setelah ini membuatku kembali kuat. Aku menarik napas. Mulai menyanyikan lagu ciptaan kami. Lagu dengan nada sendu dan lirik yang ternyata mengisahkan tentang aku baginya.

Aku kembali teringat pada beberapa bercak darah di buku itu. Terbayang akan sosok Len yang tetap menulis lirik itu sambil terbatuk-batuk. Tanpa sadar air mataku menetes lagi. Membuat para juri terdiam. Aku tak peduli. Kubiarkan air mata ini mengalir mengikuti lantunan lirik yang kunyanyikan. Membawa perasaan Len.

Setelah semua peserta telah selesai, kami menunggu di sebuah ruangan. Menunggu untuk keputusan para juri. Hatiku terasa gelisah. Pikiranku sudah terbang ke mana-mana. Antara memikirkan hasil keputusan juri, serta memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Len saat ini. Tanpa terasa beberapa jam terlewati begitu saja hingga para peserta kembali dipanggil ke atas panggung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Len! Len! Aku lulus audisi!" Kubuka pintu kamarnya sambil berseru bahagia. Kemarin ia sudah dipindahkan kembali ke sini. "Len, aku lulus-" Tenggorokanku tercekat kala melihat ayah dan ibu Len menangis di sana, menatap Len. _Atmosphere_ berat sangat terasa menyesak di dalam ruangan rawat inap ini.

Kulangkahkan kakiku, menghampiri mereka. "Apa yang terjadi?" Sejak ia masuk ICU, kami belum sempat berbicara lagi. Sejak itu aku belum mendengar lagi suaranya. Belum melihat lagi tawanya. Kami bahkan belum sempat latihan bersama.

"Rin, Len sudah.." tante Lily tak melanjutkannya, ia terus menangis. Aku menatap Len yang menutup mata di sana. Bohong. Len, jangan pura-pura tidur lagi! Jangan mempermainkanku! Kau pikir untuk apa aku berusaha selama ini? Kau pikir untuk siapa aku berjuang? Kau pikir...apa arti keberhasilanku bila kau tak dapat melihatnya?

"Len, becandamu kelewatan! Cepat bangun dan tertawa lagi! Aku berhasil, lihatlah!" Aku berteriak tanpa kendali. Terus mengguncang-guncangkan bahu len dengan kuat. "Len! Len! Lihat aku!" Tak hentinya bibir ini meneriaki nama pemuda pirang di hadapanku. Memalukan.

Tak ada balasan apapun yang kudapat darinya. Ia bahkan tak menghentikan aku. Tidak, ia bahkan tak membuka kelopak matanya itu. Aku tak dapat melihat sinar yang biasa terpancar dari sepasang iris _emerald_-nya yang akhir-akhir ini semakin meredup. Ya, memang meredup. Tapi setidaknya meredup lebih baik daripada tak ada sama sekali sinar yang terpancar seperti ini.

"LEN!" Jeritku histeris. Air mataku terus mengalir deras begitu saja. Melintasi pipiku dan membuat basah setiap inchi yang tersentuh olehnya. "Aku sudah meraih apa yang kumau seperti permintaanmu waktu itu! Lalu kenapa sekarang kau mengacuhkanku seperti ini? Kau egois! Len!"

Kurasakan tubuhku dipeluk tante Lily. Dan aku pun menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Padahal aku selalu di sampingnya, tapi kenapa di saat terakhirnya aku malah tak dapat mendampinginya? Aku merasa aku tak berguna. "Len bodoh! Kenapa kau pergi sebelum aku tiba?!" Tangan hangat tante Lily mengelus pelan kepalaku. Aku tak bisa berhenti menangis bahkan hanya untuk satu detik.

"Rin, tante mengerti perasaanmu, tapi kau harus tenang. Len pasti akan sedih melihatmu seperti ini," bisik tante Lily di telingaku. Sungguh, aku tak peduli sama sekali. Hatiku terasa seperti hilang begitu saja. Kosong. Sakitnya tak dapat kuungkapkan dengan apapun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Len!" Suaraku terdengar serak. Tuhan, aku rela mengorbankan suaraku hanya untuk mengembalikan waktu terakhir Len yang kulewatkan. Aku ingin mendampinginya. Aku janji akan mengorbankan apapun. Pendengaranku, penglihatanku, apapun boleh Kau ambil asal Kau dapat memutar ulang waktu untukku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku masih ingat saat-saat itu. Bahkan sampai sekarang Len tak akan pernah kulupakan. Setiap detik yang kami habiskan bersama bagaikan serpihan kenangan berharga bagiku yang bahkan tak boleh hilang setitik kecilpun.

Aku menatap pantulan diriku di cermin. Wajah yang biasa polos itu kini berpoleskan kosmetik yang bahkan aku sendiri tak tahu namanya. Pakaian santai yang biasa kukenakan digantikan oleh baju indah yang nampak anggun.

"Rin, sudah waktunya kau tampil. Penonton sudah menunggumu," ujar manajerku. Aku mengangguk lemah. Hey, Len, sekarang aku akan menggelar konser pertamaku. Kuharap saat ku selesai menyanyi nanti, kau ada di sana. Duduk di bangku paling depan sambil tersenyum menatapku dan memberikan bunga padaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

* * *

Ok, 3 kali saya nulis fic di fandom Vocaloid, dan 3 kali pula saya bikin Len mati di fic saya, orz. Padahal sumpah ya, saya cinta banget sama Len! *peluk-pelukin Len*

Fic ini untuk event Indonesian Vocaloid Fanfiction Award dengan tema "SING". Saya memutuskan untuk ikut berpartisipasi juga. Dan buat yang juga ikut menyumbang entry untuk event ini, makasih banget atas partisipasinya, ya! *pelukin satu-satu*

Soal lirik lagu di atas itu buatan saya, jadi maaf jika ada yang salahnya~

Mint to review? ;)


End file.
